Can You Keep A Secret?
by lyssarose12
Summary: "But you stopped, looked me dead in the eyes, and asked 'Can you keep a secret' I think that's what it'll come down to – we have to stay quiet, at least for now. This whole thing could either blow up in our faces or we can get the ending we deserve." Brallie.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fosters.

It's about 2:30 in the morning when I wake up and carefully make my way out of the room Mariana and I share. After checking that nobody is awake, I knock quietly on his door three times. I raise my hand to knock a fourth time, the final knock in our code. But before my knuckles hit the door, he swings it open and pulls me inside.

I smile as he places his lips on mine, engulfing me in a kiss. The kiss, soft and sweet in origin, soon turns into one of lust and longing. He kisses me harder, pushing me up against the door. When I fee his tongue poke at my bottom lip, I open my mouth, yearning to deepen the kiss. His mouth responds to my own, our tongues dancing, battling as the kiss deepens even more. I grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head. My hands roam his torso, memorizing every muscle, every inch of his exposed skin. I help him take off my own shirt, then reconnect our mouths. But his lips soon leave my own and move downwards to my neck. I let out a moan as he sucks at my pulse point, nibbling and kissing his way around.

I'm about to say something to him when a loud noise comes from downstairs. Immediately, he takes a step back, panting and muttering, "shit" to himself. We stay there for a few moments, him agonizingly far away despite the short distance between us.

We only had a few brief hours together; small moments of stolen time where we didn't have to pretend. We could be together the way we desperately needed to be. But in a few short hours, when the sun came up, we'd have to resort to our foster brother and sister facades, pretending we felt nothing for each other.

Besides the occasional stolen glance or brief touch, we couldn't be with each other during the day. Our relationship was condemned to hide in the darkness of the night. But since it was the only way we could be together, it would have to do.

And our time was almost running out for the night.

After about five minutes, we hear quiet footsteps as the person, most likely one of the moms, retreated back to their room. I smile at Brandon and hand him his shirt as I put mine on.

"I missed you." I tell him.

"I missed you too, Cal." He says, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

We lay down on his bed, our bodies lightly touching as we face each other. I drift off to sleep as he traces patterns onto my arms.

It's not much later when I wake up and notice that it's almost six o' clock. I roll over, quietly attempting to get back to my room before anyone wakes up. But his arms snake around me, pulling me firmly against him.

"Don't leave yet." He whispers.

"Stef and Lena are gonna be up soon."

"Just a few more minutes." He says, hugging me tighter.

It's a while before I speak again.

"Do you think we can keep this up for long? It seems like there's a new issue every night. Someone's always lurking around the house or listening behind closed doors."

"Do you remember that night you told me you loved me for the first time? The first night you snuck into my room?" Brandon asked.

"Of course, but you didn't answer my-"

"You came in, admitted that you were in love with me, and my whole world changed. I told you that I've always been in love with you and we started to kiss- a lot." He stops, smirking at the memory, then continues. "But you stopped, looked me dead in the eyes, and asked 'Can you keep a secret?' I think that's what it'll come down to – we have to stay quiet, at least for now. This whole thing could either blow up in our faces or we can get the ending we deserve."

I offer him a weak smile. "I hope you're right."

"Oh, I am." He smirks, then turns to the clock. "You know, it isn't fair how short of a time we have together like this. I know we have our whole lives to be together but-"

"I know, B. It isn't right. But if we tell Stef and Lena now, we might have to spend the next year apart and I don't know if I can do that."

"Me either."

I smile at him, drawing him in for a kiss. I don't want to end our time together, but Stef's alarm will go off any second. "I love you", I whisper as I get up to leave. This time, Brandon doesn't try to keep me. He knows our stolen time has run out.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

As I reach the door to my room, I desperately want to run back to Brandon, to spend just a few more moments with him. But I know that I can't, that it's too risky to go back. So, even though it pains me, I keep my legs moving forward until I reach my bed and lay down. Slowly and steadily, I drift off into a soft sleep as I think about Brandon, wishing he could be here with me and we could fall asleep side-by-side; our relationship untainted by unfair circumstances.

 **Author's Note: A big thank you to all of you who've read this! This is kind of an introductory chapter; I'm hoping to make the rest longer and have more of a plot. The next chapter should be up within a couple of days, depending on how much homework I have.**

 **Leave me a review to let me know what you think, critique my writing, or make suggestions!**


End file.
